


Unexpected Sweetness [Podfic]

by kisahawklin



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Fluff, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, food is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cougar spends time cooking, and is eventually rewarded for his efforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Sweetness [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coinin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unexpected Sweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400970) by [coinin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinin/pseuds/coinin). 



[Download mp3 here.](http://soleta.net/kisa/podfic/Unexpected_Sweetness.mp3) Click the link to stream from the site if you don't see a player above. Right click/save as to download the mp3. 


End file.
